1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more specifically with artificial respiration or resuscitation devices.
2. Prior Art
Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is a relatively old technique which has been used on many occasions to save lifes. Such mouth-to-mouth resuscitation has been used as part of the techniques used during cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). One problem with using the mouth-to-mouth techniques as CPR is that, to some, it is unpleasant to place one's mouth directly over someone else's. There is also the problem that as part of the effort, air can inflate the stomach rather than the lungs. This poses a serious risk in that if the stomach contents are aspirated through the esophagus into the mouth and throat passages, there can be gastric spillage into the respiratory passages. If this occurs, the CPR technique may result in failure.
One alternative method available, is to insert an endotracheal tube into the patient to be treated by CPR. Usually, this requires a trained individual usually in a hospital setting. Obviously, where CPR is being used for persons who have drowned, are asphysiated, or have sudden heart arrest, such technique has significant shortcomings.
Recently, a number of devices have evolved which have addressed this problem. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,361; 3,841,319 and 3,683,908. While these devices do provide a solution to the problem, they too contain a number of shortcomings. Referring to the device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,361, such device, while providing for the problem associated with evacuation of the stomach, ventilates a patient's lungs by introducing air or oxygen into a mask that covers the nose and mouth, and forms a seal against the face. From here, the air flows directly into the lungs without the aid of any duct or other special passage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,319 and 3,683,908 are directed to devices which provide for means of ventilating a patient's lungs directly through a tube. However, these references solve the problem of respiration of the stomach contents in a manner totally unlike that associated with the present invention. In addition, the face mask associated with the present invention is completely unlike the one shown in the '319 or '908 last two references.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings associated with the prior art devices, and provides a solution which is straight forward. Further, the present invention is easy to use and does not require a hospital setting.